


The Labyrinth of London: When Jareth Met Sally… Again

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Series: The Labyrinth of London [6]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally meets someone at a crime scene she hoped never to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth of London: When Jareth Met Sally… Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thin White Sleuth...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15883) by Pika-la-Cynique. 



> This story was inspired by “The Thin White Sleuth…” by Pika-la-Cynique (http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/The-Thin-White-Sleuth-277488920) of Girls Next Door fame. 
> 
> The Almighty Disclaimer   
> Oh Moffat and Gatiss,   
> Henson and Doyle,   
> To you belongs all the characters   
> And none so for me!

“I didn’t mean it!” the girl said. The storm outside was calming but inside, the air was thick with static which the girl suspected was from the magic.

“Oh you didn’t?” the Goblin King said, grinning in such a way as to show off his sharp teeth.

“Please, I have to get my sister back!” the girl said.

The Goblin King made a crystal appear in his hand and started the girl. “I’ve brought you a gift.”

“Wh… what… why?” the girl stuttered.

“It’s a crystal. Nothing more. But if you turn it this way…” the Goblin King did some sleight of hand, “and look into it, it will show you your dreams.” The Goblin King stopped and held out the crystal.

The girl looked horrified as she realized how desperately she wanted it.

“Do you want it? Then forget the baby,” the Goblin King said.

The girl shook her head and blinked away tears. “I have to get my sister back.”

The Goblin King shrugged and caused the closet door in the small London flat to open on its own, revealing the Labyrinth. He made a grand gesture and said, “She’s there, inside my castle.”

The girl stepped forward, entering the edge of the Goblin Kingdom. The Goblin King followed the girl, keeping several feet between them.

“That’s… a long way,” the girl said, sounding defeated already.

“And time is short,” the Goblin King said.

When the girl turned around, the Goblin King had made a thirteen hour clock appear. “You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your baby sister becomes one of us forever. Such a pity.” The Goblin King began to disappear.

“I’ll beat your Labyrinth in under that time Goblin King!” the girl said, suddenly gaining courage.

The Goblin King laughed. “That is doubtful, Sally.”

&%&%&%

Sally Donovan really wanted to throw her pencil at the fairy floating around in the testing room. It kept buzzing in the test takers’ ears distracting them, though they did not know what was distracting them. 

_Why would there be a fairy at a test for police officers anyway?_

Finally, the fairy came by Sally and she grabbed it and threw it to the floor. It laughed but stayed on the ground.

A few minutes later, a dark haired man stuck his head into the testing room. “Donovan. Outside. Now.”

There was mutters of shock and Sally felt sick. _I wasn’t cheating. Did they think I was cheating? Did something happen to Lily?_

Sally made her way out of the room and followed the dark haired man down the hall. He was wearing a good suit, but it was probably the only good one he had. He was maybe forty and a few silver hairs were beginning to show if you looked close enough. He led her to a sound proof interrogation room.

“Do you know why you’re here?” he asked once Sally had sat down.

“No. I haven’t been cheating, sir, it that’s what this is about” Sally said.

The man rolled his eyes. “No, but you did do something funny in the test.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about sir,” Sally said.

The man flipped open his laptop and played a bit of footage from the testing center. It showed Sally swatting the fairy down. 

“Not many folks can see fairies,” the man said.

Sally swallowed. She had been able to see things ever since the Labyrinth but she had been able to hide it from the rest of the world.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about sir,” Sally said.

“Cut the crap Ms. Donovan. Life will get much worse if you lie to me,” the man said.

Sally swallowed again before answering. “Yes, I saw the fairy. They bite and it was annoying the other test takers.”

The man smiled into a big grin. “What made you see ‘em? I was shot when I was a teen and was dead for a couple of minutes. When I woke up, I could see things. You?”

“I… didn’t almost die. It was something else,” Sally said, “I don’t feel like telling it to a complete stranger.”

The dark haired man held out his hand. “Detective Sergeant Lestrade and I’m here to offer you a job.”

&%&%&%

Sally was five months into working for Scotland Yard’s Odd Cases Division when she saw him. She was working on crowd control for a deadly bar fight that had involved a Fae.

“Finally, something has come up,” the Goblin King said.

“I was about ready to start shooting the wall,” another man said.

Sally turned and saw the Goblin King dressed like a normal Londoner in a long coat. A dark haired man was with him.

Sally went up to him and, though she knew it was a stupid idea, she punched him.

&%&%&%

“What the hell Donovan!” Lestrade said. 

They were all in the back room of the bar where the fight had taken place. The Goblin King had a pack of ice on his eye. The dark haired man was grinning in the corner.

“Do you have any idea who this thing is?” Sally said, “He’s a child kidnapper!”

“I did not kidnap your sister, Sabrina,” the Goblin King said.

“It’s Sally and you did!” Sally said.

“Settle. We know who Jareth was,” Lestrade said.

“Who the bloody hell is Jareth?” Sally said.

“The former Goblin King, obviously,” the dark haired man said.

“Stop being condescending Sherlock,” Lestrade said.

Sherlock shrugged and pushed up his coat collar.

“Former?” Sally said.

Jareth smiled just enough to show his teeth. “Yes. Even fairy tale creatures can lose their jobs.”

“What… what…”

“Sally, he works for us and he can’t do anything to anyone without our say so,” Lestrade said.

“I told you about my run in the Labyrinth and you didn’t think to tell me!” Sally said.

“We were planning to ease you into the idea,” Lestrade said, “We have a limited supply of people who can see the fair folk.”

“Get rid of him. You can’t trust him,” Sally said.

“Come now, what’s a little misdirection between competitors?” Jareth asked.

“Misdirection? Your dwarf sent me back to the beginning!” Sally said.

“It’s not my fault you trusted a traitor,” Jareth said, “It certainly wasn’t my fault you wished Lily away.”

“Lily? Oh god, Lily,” Sally said.

“She is an adult. I can do nothing to harm her,” Jareth said.

“Get rid of that freak,” Sally said.

“Donovan, there may only be fifty or so folks in Scotland Yard who can see Fae, but there are only two men who can figure out cases we can’t and that is Jareth and Sherlock. Either get your act together and learn how to deal with this idiot or I’m firing you,” Lestrade said.

&%&%&%

Five years after Sally had decided she loved her job more than she hated Jareth, Sherlock overdosed. Jareth had been banned from the hospital because of Sherlock’s family. Lestrade had assigned her to watch over Sherlock to make sure he did not do anything particularly stupid while he detoxed. It was five hours before he spoke.

“He lost it because of a girl,” Sherlock said. 

“Who did?” Sally asked.

“Jareth. He lost his kingdom because of a girl,” Sherlock said. He tried to move his arms, but the restraints on the hospital bed keep him down.

“Do you know who the girl is?” Sally asked.

“My brother knows,” Sherlock mumbled before becoming incoherent again.

&%&%&%

It was three days before Jareth was admitted to the hospital, under the condition that he detoxed as well as Sherlock. Sally caught sight of a man with an umbrella speaking calmly to Jareth. There should have been nothing unusual about it, but it was the first time she had ever seen Jareth scared.

When Jareth sat next to Sherlock (who was still in restraints), Sally decided to ask him.

“Sherlock says that you lost your kingdom because of a girl,” Sally said.

“Yes,” Jareth said.

“Who was she?” Sally asked.

Jareth looked up at Sally, his eyes blood shot. She was not sure if it is from the drugs, lack of sleep, or maybe (though it is unlikely) that he has been crying. 

“Someone who hates me and would rip me to shreds if she saw me now,” Jareth said, “I was a villain, but I was her villain. I thought it’s what she wanted, but I was wrong. I was wrong and it cost me. I’ll never see her or my kingdom ever again. That’s all that matters. Now go away. I already have to be sober; I don’t want to deal with your nagging on top of it.”

&%&%&%

There were only two types of cases that Sally had to remind herself that Jareth was not human.

The first type was the kids’ cases. It’s the only time she saw Jareth lose his calm, snark-filled, behavior and replaced it with pure, burning hatred. He does to those twisted excuses for humans what Sally only dreams about.

The second was cases involving brunette girls with green eyes. There’s a story there, the story that he won’t tell. The story that Sherlock hinted at when he told her why Jareth was no longer the Goblin King.

&%&%&%

When Sherlock left London with his new best friend, a doctor named John Watson (or was it James?), Jareth threw himself further into his work. Sally sometimes would hear Jareth muttering as he worked. “Two years, three months, ten days, fourteen hours, twenty-five minutes.” “Two years, one month, elven days, twenty-three hours, forty-one minutes.” Each time, the numbers become smaller, and smaller, and smaller.

&%&%&%

Once again, Jareth showed up at the crime scene, just like he always did. _Joy._ “Hello, freak!”

“I am here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade,” Jareth said.

“Why?” Sally asked.

“I was invited,” Jareth said.

“Why?”

“I think he wants me to take a look around the place,” Jareth snarled.

“Well, you know what I think, don't you?” Donovan said. 

Jareth gave a once over to the detective and gave a sly smile. “Always Sally. I even know you didn't make it home last night.”

“I don't... Who's this?” Sally asked. There was a girl with him. A pretty brunette with green eyes.

_Why the bloody hell would he have a date show up at a crime scene? Since when does Jareth get dates? Despite being a flirt, she had never seen or heard about Jareth with anyone._

“Colleague of mine, Sarah Williams. Sarah Williams, Sergeant Sally Donovan,” Jareth said.

Donovan raised an eyebrow. “A colleague? How do you get a colleague? Did he follow you home?”

Sarah Williams became very uncomfortable very quickly. “Would it be better if I just waited...” 

“No,” Jareth said, lifting the tape to let Sarah through. He shot his best look of cruelty to Donovan as a warning.

“Freak's here. Bringing him in,” Sergeant Donovan said into her walkie-talkie.

“Ah, Anderson. Here we are again,” Jareth said.

“It's a crime scene. I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?” Anderson said.

“Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?” Jareth asked as he tugged at his gloves.

“Oh, don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that,” Anderson said.

“Your deodorant told me that,” Jareth said.

“My deodorant?” Anderson asked.

“It's for men,” Jareth said.

Anderson crinkled his nose. “Well, of course it's for men - I'm wearing it.”

“So is Sergeant Donovan. I think it just vaporized. May we go in?” Jareth said.

_Bastard. That bloody bastard._

Anderson snarled. “Whatever you're trying to imply...”

Jareth grinned as he let Sarah in front of him into the house. “I'm not implying anything. I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat, and just happened to stay over. And I assume she scrubbed your floors, going by the state of her knees.”

_I’m going to kill that freak._

&%&%&%

A few minutes after Jareth left the crime scene, Sarah Williams came out, looking more than a little lost.

“He's gone,” Sally said, taking pity on the girl.

“Who, Jareth?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, he just took off. He does that,” Sally said.

“Is he coming back?”

“Didn't look like it.”

“Of course he would. Just great. Do you mind telling me where I am?”

“Brixton.”

“Do you know where I could get a cab? It's just…” Sarah glanced down at her limp, “my leg.”

“Try the main road.”

“Thanks.”

“But you're not his friend.” This stopped Sarah short. “He doesn't have friends. So who are you?”

“I'm...I'm nobody. I just was pulled along.”

“Okay, bit of advice then. Stay away from that guy. He isn’t…”

“Isn’t what?”

Sally glanced around before speaking (knowing that Sarah probably already knew). “Human.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“You know?”

“Yes. Do you know?”

The two women stared at each other for a moment. “The count of three?” Sarah asked.

“One. Two. Three. Goblin King.”

“Jinx, you owe me a soda,” Sarah said.

Sally laughed in relief. _One less thing to explain._ “Wished away or wisher?”

“Wisher,” Sarah said, “I ran for my brother. You?”

“I ran for my sister. What the bloody hell are you doing with him then? I decked him the first time I saw him at a crime scene.”

“I am not overly fond of him. When my friends informed me that he was no longer the Goblin King…” 

“Friends?”

“I made friends in the Labyrinth. We stay in touch.”

“Everything in the Labyrinth was trying to kill me.”

“Yes, well, did you ever bother talking to anyone?”

“No.”

Sarah shrugged before continuing. “Jareth isn’t the Goblin King anymore and my brother can’t be taken again. I have no reason to view him as the enemy anymore. The detective inspector recommended I come and I needed to have some questions answered by Jareth. This was the fastest option.”

Sally choked at that. “What is wrong with you? He’s a child kidnapper.”

“He is a Fae. He can only take that which is freely given to him. When you wish away a child, that child is freely given,” Sarah said.

“It was a childish wish and I didn’t...”

“Mean it? ‘What’s said is said’. I don’t like it either, but I know a bit about the Fae because of my friends. Those changeling stories are real. Fae used to be able to steal children without being offered them. The Goblin Kingdom and their King keep the Fae under control.”

“It’s still wrong.”

Sarah shrugged. “So is what we did, wishing our loved one’s away. It was very wrong and we deserved to be punished for it. Without the Labyrinth, I wouldn’t be who I am today and I doubt you would be either.”

“If his past doesn’t scare you, why not his present? You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime, the more he gets off. And you know what? One day just showing up won't be enough. One day we'll be standing round a body and Jareth will be the one that put it there.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he's a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored.”

“Donovan!” Lestrade said from the front of the building.

“Coming. Stay away from Jareth.”

_Hopefully, she’ll come to her senses. Maybe Jareth’s thing about brunettes with green eyes really is something I should be scared of._

&%&%&%

Sally realized that Sarah Williams would not be coming to her senses when Scotland Yard was searching Jareth’s flat for drugs. When the truth came out, Sarah looked hurt but not nearly as hurt as Jareth. Whatever happened between them was not what happened to her and Jareth in the Labyrinth.

And then Sally remembered a name…

&%&%&%

Sally nearly collapsed when she entered the throne room of the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. There were goblins everywhere and only ten minutes left on the clock. The Goblin King was lounging on his throne. Lily sat on his lap. They were looking into a crystal which was showing a ten/eleven year old girl playing with a sheepdog.

“That’s Merlin. Isn’t he a nice dog?” the Goblin King said.

“Dog!” Lily said touching the crystal.

“Yes, dog,” the Goblin King said, “That’s Sarah. She’s someone I look out for, somewhat like your sister does for you when she isn’t being a spoiled brat.”

“Dog!” Lily said again.

The Goblin King ruffled the child’s curly hair before addressing Sally. “So you did make it. How curious.”

“Give my sister back,” Sally said holding out her arms for her sister.

The Goblin King threw the crystal up in the air and it disappeared. He stood up, letting his great cloak swoosh behind him as he walked over. 

“And what have you learned, Sally?” the Goblin King asked.

“Never trust a dwarf,” Sally said.

“Anything else?” the Goblin King said, sounding a bit disappointed.

“Don’t wish away family members.”

“Obviously.”

“Um… I should have paid that wise man um… life isn’t fair?” 

The Goblin King sighed. “Despite not actually learning it, you did answer correctly. Here, take care of Lily as a sister should from now on.”

Sally grabbed her sister and held her close. “Are you all right, Lily?”

“Dog!” Lily said.

&%&%&%

“What is he to you?” Sally asked Sarah during the next case.

“My flatmate,” Sarah said.

“Anything else?” Sally asked, trying to see why Jareth would be watching a preteen.

“The thorn in my side,” Sarah said, smiling, “I think we can be friends one day, if he behaves.”

Before Sally can mention what she saw in her run in the Labyrinth, Sarah was called over by Jareth to examine a stab wound. Sarah and Jareth entered an argument about knife fights and Sarah actually won.

_Someone who can keep up with the Goblin King. God help us all._

&%&%&%

Sally Donovan never hears Jareth muttering times ever again, though he does hum on occasion. Sarah joins with him sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> And now you have that back story. I really like Sally as a character better now that I have written her. Hopefully, she adds some perspective to Jareth.
> 
> It still looks like May for “The Great Game”. Real life is now allowing me to write some of the time.


End file.
